A Different Pokemorph Adventure (Re-write)
by Aragami Hiroshima La Luminite
Summary: "Every coin has two sides. Which are you looking at?" It had always been the same. Move to one place, do your job and leave to finish another. That was Hiroshima/Hero's life. No Pity for those who couldn't follow. His alter ego holds the Champion tile of kalos, but only until his next departure. His mission now: Keeping track of his daughter's sugar high. Pokemorph/Anthro AU.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're seeing this, then** _ **I**_ **have taken over this fic *laughs evilly, starts coughing fit* O-kay, listen: The fic as it was was gonna run itself in a hole if it kept going as it was. Me and Lulu talked about it, and decided to re-start the fic altogether so it'll come out cleaner, fresher. I know this is unexpected but I think it's the best way to keep you guys as readers satisfied. I want to apologize for this, but I already uploaded the story's newer version. Check it out on the profile if you're still willing to follow.**

 _Chapter 1: When your Champions have fallen_

"You truly are a cruel man, Master." A white hooded figure said quietly as she watched the Unova League's trainers and morphs fight tooth and nail against the Plazma hordes both in, and outside of the arena. "You could of stopped this before blood had to be shed."

The similarly hooded man stared off into the distance, far passed the swarm of Plazma grunts, far passed the trainers, and even farther passed those spectators that managed to flee. He watched the electricity and fire flash across the sky where the brought-to-ruin Plazma Castle laid. He watched the two figures of Unova's legends clash head on, trying to overpower the other.

"Why would I save them all from their own greed?" The man asked and crossed his arms. He looked down from the edge of the area he stood on. Below him where countless trainers and Plazma members fighting in a now bloody war. Stray attacks struck the walls, shaking and claiming small pieces of stone that forged the coliseum. "You should remember what my role is here. I am not working to save anyone outside of our order. I am only here to recapture the duo." His voice was low, carrying authority and disciple with every word. He meant what he said; it wasn't his job to clean up their mess.

"Aren't here to save anyone?" A third figure asked. She bursted out laughing, rocking back some in her seat. "Your name is could have fooled me, Boss. Maybe you should change it to something more fitting."

"You should show more respect then simply calling him 'Boss', Yuri." A hooded male told her from her right.

"Oh please, the big man doesn't mind, now do ya Boss?" Yuri asked as she looked back at the first male. He groaned, going completely silent afterwards. "See, Takashi? No big deal." She shrugged as she looked back at the battling going on inside the arena, her arms sprawled out on the empty row behind her.

"Though it seems that we should end it now. We do need to prepare to depart from the region in a handful of hours." Another figure commented. In her palms was a bright ball of blue energy. In it, showed the battle between Zekrom and Reshiram. She watched carefully to every charged blow Zekrom landed on the Reshiram, who retaliated with blue flames. "I sense that already exhausted. It's time to make your decision, Master."

The boss looked back at the other figures behind him, the first female that stood beside him turned as well. Yuri and Takashi watched the fight inside the walls of the Unova league, the woman with glowing orb, Liliana, continued to watch the legends. The three other figures with them were all silent. One watched the battle, the other two stared at the leader of the group.

"Liliana is right." The figure next to him agreed. "We need to decide on what we're doing now."

The man was silent, running the multiple option he had over. He finally broke the silent that be fall the group by saying, "Yuri, Takashi, Cloyd." The figures that watched the carnage all turned to him. "Since you three have such am interest in their conflict, you can make yourselves useful and stop it."

Yuri groaned and got to her feet, dusting her rear off before dropping her hood to reveal the face of an Absol. "Geez, you know when to kill our fun, don't you." She asked as she impatiently tapped her right foot.

Takashi lowered his hood, revealing a Blaziken with his eyes closed. "So it is requested," he opened his eyes. "so it is done."

The next figure discarded his robe completely, revealing a muscular Terrakion morph in a brown sleeveless with grey sides and baggy grey pants. He reached for the loli-pop stick between his lips, taking it out before saying, "Why not? I was planning on joining eventually anyway." He chuckled and looked back to the fray. "Why else would I sneak out of the Hall of Justice? I just hope I find a few decent heads to bash in." He put back in the sucker before pounding his fist into his palm.

"Liliana and Mercy." The former dissolved her sphere and the latter cocked her head to the side. "You two find any civilians left inside and get them out."

"I thought it wasn't your job to save people." The Disater morph huffed.

"It isn't." He agreed. "But seeing as we are to be involved, it would be a bad idea to injury any innocents in the commotion."

Liliana lowered her hood. "If that's all you ask of me, consider it done." The Espeon nodded with a smile.

Mercy dropped her hood, revealing to be a Liepard. She salute him in a childish fashion. "Mercy gots it!" She exclaimed. Much to the other's surprise, excluding the main figure, she hopped from her place into the ring.

"She does know the entrance to the crowd is up here, right?" Cloyd asked.

"Let her figure it out." Takashi shook his head. "Hopefully it won't take her a day..."

"What about me, Master?" The last hooded figured asked as she stepped up to him.

He watched as the Serviper discarded her robe to reveal her sleeveless nevy blue gi. "Akisha. We're going to deal with Reshiram and Zekrom, and there chosen 'Heroes'." He held up a gloved hand in front of him. He stretched his palm open before clenching it shut. "You all have your orders. Unless I need to remain already." Various different replies came, all meaning the same thing. No.

Yuri, Takashi and Cloyd jumped into the ring, starting with the people inside and working outward. Mercy had climbed back up and left to search for stragglers with Liliana. The three left stood there. In an instant, they were gone.

 _ **-In the ruins of Plazma castle-**_

A loud explosion shook the remaining foundation of the castle. The entrance area had been blasted with from the initial start of the battle, rumble and debris forcing anyone not small enough to squeeze through the crack at the side to climb over. A trail of destruction led the way inside, nothing in its wake being spared.

The beautiful black tiles were shattered and cracked, craters large enough to stuff a Tyranitar feral lined the floor being separated by mere steps and strides. The columns and pillars that held up the upper levels were broken, causing the roof to give way and leaving more rumble to flood the main level. Hole after hole was punched in the walls and roof, displaying the other rooms.

Everything led through to the side of castle, a hole big enough to fit a tank and half. The very earth under foot had been scorched and burned by the repeatedly clashing superpowers. All their energy had been exhausted, no more dazzling electricity, no more brilliant blue flames. The two legends stared each other down, their breaths coming in short bursts.

Reshiram's modified Team Plazma uniform was in shambles. The right side of her blouse was ripped off revealing a black bra, bruises and blood matted short fur (A/N: I still don't know whether it's fur, or feathers. Free for anyone to correct me). Her winged-arms were exposed with visible claw marks running down and across their slender lengths. A part of her skirt was charred a black color thanks to her opponent's attacks.

Zekrom was in a somewhat better stated. Or so it appeared. The black dragoness was in Hilbert's blue jacket and a pair of black shorts, having been forced to wear them upon her sudden awakening. The jacket was almost completely off of the Deep Black morph, left sleeve and what little hid her breasts were left. There weren't any cuts on her other a couple of scrapes. What burns and bruises she had were hidden by the black color of her skin.

It had been a long battle.

"You... aren't getting out of this alive..." Zekrom coughed out. She staggered forward as she tried to get closer. "This time, I'll end you..."

Reshiram clenched tightly onto her left shoulder and she shuffled painfully towards her counter-part. "In only your childish fantasy..." The Vast White morph spat.

They met half way. Zekrom punched Reshiram in the face, and the latter kneed to Zekrom in the stomach. Zekrom made a blind grab at Reshiram, capturing her hair. Reshiram screamed before receiving a second blow to her face. She lashed her hand out, scratching Zekrom under her eye. Zekrom roared in pain and released her hold of the fire/dragon-type.

The two stumbled back from each other. Zekrom having a cut down her left eye, Reshiram having a broken and bloody nose.

"Hair pulling and scratching. Tsk, all women fight the same on their last legs." The two wearily turned in the direction of the ruined Castle. A male figure in a white overcoat watched them, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. From under the hood, the two could barely make out a pair of red eyes. "Did it really take a comment from me for you to realize my presence? You two maybe weaker then I thought."

"How dare you..." Reshiram growled as she steadied herself on her feet.

"I'm assuming you have a death wish..." Zekrom huffed. If she were in better condition, she would of fired a bolt of thunder at him.

"Death?" He scoffed. "I'm too busy to die." The man stated as he shifted the weight of his body to his right leg. "I'm here to bring you back to Dragon Sprial temple. You've caused enough trouble for a lifetime."

"Back to that wretched place to rot?" Zekrom sneered. "Not by some lowly human!" Somehow, the electric/dragon-type found the strength to charge forward at the man.

The figure sighed before extending his hand. "If you want to be dragged kicking and screaming," he snapped his fingers. "so be it."

A stream of blue energy struck Zekrom hard in the chest.

She let out a harsh cry of pain, her movements slowing to a halt. Ice crept from the point of impact and the beam stopped. Frost and ice crawled across her body and brought her down face first into the dirt.

Reshiram looked wide eyed at the fallen legendary as she remained motionless. She turned to face the man as a duo, a second hooded figure and a Serviper morph, joined his side from out of nowhere. What took her most off guard, were the two resting on their shoulders.

The Serviper had Hilbert over her right shoulder and the hooded figure, she assumed to be female from her height compared to the man, had N on her left. Both unconscious.

"N!" The dragoness exclaimed. She tried to step forward but stopped seeing the male figure slid a kunai from his right sleeve. He held it to N's neck, and Reshiram could feel him giving her a beckoning look.

"I'd love nothing more for you to try something." The man said in what almost seemed like a gleeful voice. "Since the day I began working with Natural I've had a problem with some of his... beliefs."

"Who are you...?" Was all the white dragon could manage to ask. A mixed look of fear and hate was inscribed on her face as the figure gave a dry chuckle.

"Lumanite." A ping of realization came over Reshiram hearing that name. "Hiroshima Raigadõ. I thought my voice would remind you of the second person you saw after being revived."

"Take off the hood..." Reshiram demanded in a horse voice. The man didn't response. "Take it off! And show me your mark!" She was going to bark at him another time when he lifted his free hand up to his hood.

He slowly lowered the hood. Medium length white hair rolled out, his red eyes lost some of their glow being exposed to the light and his blank expression appearing as permanent as a mask. His dark yet pale complexion and his attractive features would have labeled him handsome if it weren't for the current situation.

"... Hero..?" Reshiram said in weak voice. Her body couldn't continue to support her. The dual-type fell flat on her, struggling to even hold herself up in that position. "I thought you-"

"Were on your side?" He finished, tilting his head to the side. "I wore the outfit and played the part. That doesn't cement me as a part of your click. As for the proof of my clan..." He put away the knife in his hand and reached for his left sleeve.

In one clean pull, it came off. Hero's shoulder down to his elbow was covered in spiraling golden runes. On very top of his shoulder was a sigil of Arceus' head on a shield much like Team Plazma's.

Reshiram was dumbfounded. A member of the Lightguard had been in plain view of her for the past three months and she never picked up on any signs.

"I work only to keep order in this world." Hearing this, the two women threw the trainers on the ground in front of them. "Region after region, problem after problem, disaster after disaster..." Hero started to walk to her. "My family and the smaller clans that work for us have ALWAYS can't the legends in check. Even now that only a hand full of us are left alive," He stepped over the body the frozen Zekrom. "Even now that those left don't know of their own origins."

He stopped in front of her, the two staring into each other's eyes. Reshiram couldn't defend herself, and even if she could her attacks wouldn't hurt him. She hadn't felt this useless in hundreds of years. The man that would trap her back in that infernal sphere was standing in front of her and she couldn't do a thing.

"Given up?" Hero asked as he crouched down to her level. The dragoness didn't reply. "Not fighting back?" Still no reply. He was losing his patience now. "If you won't talk," His left hand shot to her throat in an almost blinding flash. "than a scream will suffice fine."

A muffled gag came from Reshiram as she desperately began to claw at his arm. "W-why are you doing this to me?" She just barely managed to choke out. "Y-you're not s-suppose-" She gasped for air. "to hurt... us..."

"You broke a very important rule, my dear." Hero said calmly. He released only some of the pressure on her windpipe to allow her to breathe. "I'm punishing you, not Zekrom. Team Plazma caused a number of problems, and after you joined them thousands more came. On a number of times you, under your 'Hero's' order, have injured both humans and Pokémorph for a selfish purpose."

Reshiram's eyes had been clenched shut for his whole speech. When he finished, she forced an eye open. "Selfish?" She repeated in a pained voice. "I've been working to separate Pokémorphs from their salve masters! N saw the truth, N saw that when these groups join together only one stands as a person, the other is treated as a pet!"

"N had been fooled into seeing the lies his father fed him." Hero retorted. "He had been raised believing whatever Ghetsis murmured into his ear. Have you seen how the trainers treat their morphs?"

"As battle tools."

"As partners." He corrected. "They all willing fight together. One would fight while the other advised. None of them denied this, none cried for injustice." Reshiram could see a blue flame in his chest. He was telling the truth. "When you were woken, you asked a question: "Who here seeks the truth of the world?" N answered your call, "I am. I've seen the truth. I've seen that humans have only enslaved Pokémorphs". You looked into his heart, seeing that he believed the lies as truth. You saw that he was an honest man. And that, led you to chose him as your Hero."

The fire/dragon-type stared into the searing red eyes of the human. He was right. Every single word was the truth. She stopped fighting against his hold, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Hero gently rested her back down on her knees. "Zekrom fought with Hilbert because she saw he believed in the idea of this world. The Ideal that the two races could live in joint cooperation." Reshiram felt shame wash over her hearing the man's words. "That is why, you must be returned to the Dragon Spiral."

"No..." They heard behind them.

They looked back to see N push himself up off of the ground. His hair was a mess, covered in dirt and sand. His clothes were stained browned from lying on the floor.

He took a shaky breath and looked at Hero. "I... won't let you... take her away from me.." He panted as he struggled to recover.

"I don't think I want to see her go either..." Hero looked over and saw that Hilbert began to raise as well, in much similar fashion to N. "Hey, Mr. Hero... I gotta thank you." Hilbert managed to put himself om his rear, smiling at the Legend Keeper. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would of experienced any of this. I gotta thank you for giving me the will to continue on after losing in Castelia city."

"..." Hero didn't say anything.

"S-she won't go back to that stone with me defeating her..." Zekrom groaned as got up to her feet. She turned back to Hero and glared at him. "I won't let you seal her away just yet..."

The trainers get to their feet beside Zekrom. Akisa and the figure prepared themselves to strike, but Hero motioned them to stop.

"It seems as if they want to fight for you, Reshiram. Even knowing your crimes." He folded his arms and looked them over. "... Let's strike a deal."

"A deal?" Hilbert asked. "What kind?"

"I am only to watch over the Legends and ensure they maintain balance. I also am the one who ensures the Legends have a responsible partner to watch over them." Hero stated blandly as if thinking what next to say. "You, N and Hilbert... I'm assigning you an important job. I want you both to keep Reshiram and Zekrom safe from trouble and harm."

The two watched him with a confused expression. "Refuse, and I will bring them back to Dragon Spiral until I can find a worth partner for them myself."

Hilbert broken into a grin, nodding. "Of course! No need to worry at all!"

N choose to roll the question around in his head. "I accept.. if it means staying with Reshiram." He nodded.

"Good..." He received a vision from Liliana. He saw a linked connection between all of them. The Plazma grunts were detained and the civilians were safe and sound. "I guess it's time for us to leave..."

Hilbert gain an inquizitive look. "Where are you going?" He asked as the two morphs moved to stand beside their master.

"To another region, far from here." Hero replied.

"Will we meet again?" N asked as he saw the man cross his arms.

"As long as you both work for me, you can expect my presence some time in the future."

The hooded female held Hero's wrist. He looked at her and nodded. "I wish you all the best of luck in the coming events." That was all the man said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What did he mean by 'Coming Events'?" Hilbert asked. They soon received the answer in the form of a screaming Ghetsis.

 ** _~5 Years Later~_**

 _Cling, clang!_

He jumped awake from his sleep, his red eyes frantically scanning his room for the source of the sound. He looked beside him to find the 6 year old Slyveon morph fast asleep, her thumb between her lips.

The sound came again and he got out of bed in nothing more then a pair of white pj bottoms. He reached for the steel bat he kept under his bed, finding it after only a couple of misses and made his way to the door.

He opened it and stepped into the hall. The whole mansion was dark, only what little light that came through the downstairs window illuminating the floor level. He strolled down the hall towards the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the other members of the house and the purp.

He walked passed the hallway mirror (he installed it due his last ex's request) and his features strayed across his vision. It was harder to see the long slash mark that stretch across the dark skin of his chest, but it was still visible. His long white hair reached the mid-way point of his back, tied into a relaxed ponytail with what dropped into his face styled in a bang swept to left side of his face, his red eyes gleamed dull in the low light. He always thought to be handsome with his many good features, he thought himself to be a bit above average. Well, maybe if he picked up more weights he could break his lean build.

 _Cling, cling cling!_

' _No time for booking an appointment at a gym, Leon._ ' He mentally slapped himself as he crept his way faster to the stairs. He descended them in haste as he spun towards the kitchen area. Through the door's crack, he could see someone was in there. He lightly padded to it and reached to push it open.

It slowly cracked and the noise suddenly got louder, threatening to wake the entire house. He pushed it all the he way open and readied the bat in his hands.

Behind the isle stood a Zoroark morph, a steel cookie jar with a Lucario doodle stuck on her left hand.

Leon stared at her, and she stared back. He took in her attire and saw wore red sports bra and laced panties. He had to admit, he always liked the curves of her hips, but he's be damned if he said that out loud. Unlike most Zoroark, she cut her hair/mane up to her shoulders to better manage it.

"Uh... It's not what it looks like?" She chuckled as she hid the jar behind her back.

Leon lowered the bat and gave her an unamused look. "Ruby, what are you doing up this late?" He asked with a light sigh.

"Hmm..." She paused to think. "Well, ya'see, I got hungry and came down 'ere for a snack..."

"You got up and decided to steal Sarah's cookies." Leon finished and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Leo, steal is such'a harsh word..." Ruby stated while shuffling around on her feet. "I'd say borrow... for ma belly..."

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get you hand outta there... I'll make you something to eat."

Her cheery colored eyes sparkled. "Really?" She asked, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Yes, really." He smiled at her. She plucked the jar off her wrist and almost tackled him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She repeated over and over. Leon rolled his eyes and spun her around, earning a squeal from Ruby.

"Let's get it started, non?"

XxX

 **Ha! I told Lulu I could do a good job writing this!**

 **Hero: You sound as if you did it all by yourself.**

 **Okay, you helped... I hope I was right deciding to help re-write. This time, updates will happen more often! Time to go, later!**

 **Guilty is the Crown. Light Inc. out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Another Day_

The white haired male was made alert at the sound of the front door opening. It was soon accompanied by uneven footfalls and glass shattering. Usually, people would have a moment of panic and alarm, for most people the loud yelling female voice in a drunken slur being the focal. Then again, this wasn't most people's house.

Leon sighed before dusting off his floury hands and reaching for the white and cherry red phone on the crowded counter. A press of a button, his phone lit up and he saw it was only 6:06 am. ' _She's home late._ ' The Champion thought to himself as he looked at his attire. Same thing as last night. He hadn't left the kitchen since his conversation with Ruby. After making her a few dozen cookies he had decided to bake more pastries.

Leon pocketed his phone and made his way to the living room, passing the isle and picking up one of the oatmeal/chocolate chip cookies he made. As he entered just in time to see a Luxray plop down into the couch closest to the TV.

Her body was much like Ruby's, if not a little more "meaty" in her own words due to her habits, and a size larger bust that rounded C-cup. Just like Ruby, her mane was different from those of her species, being a long trail of braided locks which represented her style of the week. A pair of tight blue jeans stained with alcohol and what might have been vomit and a single black and yellow sneaker on her right foot is all that covered her lower body, while a blue jeans vest and black sleeveless that read "Surge Protector" in electric blue letters covered her top.

The Gleaming Eye morph laid on her back, appearing to have fallen asleep immediately, with a trail of drool running down the corner of her mouth. Leon trotted over to her "sleeping" body and gave it a quick look-over. He crouched in front of her, hearing her light snoring and smelling her ignitable breathe.

Leon poked her cheek. No response. He brought his hand down and poked her in the ribs. That earned him a small squirm and the corners of her lips to tug slightly. The snow haired man smiled and poked her stomach. She giggled and a smile appeared on her face. "Lower." She whispered to him.

Chuckling, Leon greeted her as he ran a hand through her hair. "Good morning Sonya." The electric-type in question opened her eyes and sat up, her legs open.

He noticed her left ear was drooping, being close to lying flat on her head. "I should of stayed quiet. Maybe you would have gone lower." Her voice carried a teasing and playful tone to it.

"Yeah, no." Leon poked her forehead. "I don't plan on having anything sexual with my morphs. The League would have my head. And Cynthia, my balls." He pointed out.

"No one would know~" She whispered in a seductive voice.

He wasn't convinced. "You're drunk." Leon blandly stated.

"You're sexy." Sonya busted into a giggling fit. Leon rolled his eyes and began to get up. The Luxray's arms shot up, wrapping around his neck and pulling him down towards her.

The man lost his balance and fell on top of her and right into a kiss from the lioness. Part of him was raising a flag for him to go further. The other part of him was busy dealing with the sudden jolt of electricity that locked up his limps. Did I mention the breath?

He was paralyzed. 'From such a simple kiss.' Leon had no say in the matter when she slid her tongue into his mouth, bringing with it the bitter yet zingy taste of her favorite brew. A pleasured moan escaped Sonya and she closed her eyes.

He wasn't getting out on his own, might as well-

Sonya's grip grew slack, her arms becoming limp on the human's back. Her head fell back from him. With the flow of electricity removed, Leon joints loosened and control returned. Leon slowly turned to the new figure present, the culprit being a Mightyena munching on a cookie not too far away.

Just a green t-shirt and ocean dark blue pj's pants. That's all he wore. He had an athletic build, though he never used it seeing his fixation on computers, and was a few inches shorter than the human. His only abnormality was his irises being pink-purple color.

He shoved the rest of the snack into his maw. "Isn't it still illegal to bang morphs, or did you pass a new law in my sleep?" The dark-type asked through his mouth full of food.

Leon gained enough of his strength back to push himself to the side and off of the unconscious Sonya. He sat on the tiled floor with his head beside the female. "Good morning Jayce. I get enough emails about legalizing Human/Pokemorph relationships, please don't start." The man groaned as he sealed his eyes shut. All this time, he only now realized how tired he was. The simple action numbed his body, and made the world distant.

The Mightyena shrugged and sat next to him. Leon felt the other male's tail brush against his head but ignored it. "Still. I don't see what could go wrong with having it."

It pained him to open his eyes and to look at the wolf. "A lot of funding would need to go into research to find if it causes regular abnormalities in both people, and morphs." Leon stated quietly. "If we just let the flood gates open without knowledge of the consequences of what the long term effect is then we could be looking at a new species being made, or new diseases forming and mutating."

"The chance of both situations are one in a million." The wolf pointed out.

"Still too high." Replied Leon. "We need to be certain cases can't be repeated by anyone. If a morph and a human create some further kind of..." He paused for a moment to think of a right word. "Hybrid, the results can be exactly like when morphs came about. Discrimination, inequality, abuse. Hell, even slavery."

Jayce was silent, looking into the blank TV screen. "Hey, Jay." He turned back to the snow haired male. "I'm trying my best. Sooner or later I'll fully allow it in Kalos. But for now, Lumiose is the only safe haven in the region." A reassuring smile spread across his face.

Jayce stared at him for a moment before getting up, his stride taking him to the kitchen. "Fine. I'll trust you." He threw back at him. "Make sure it isn't misplaced."

After a short thought, Leon forced himself up onto his feet and decided it was still early enough to return to bed, with him heading towards the stairs. Every step was heavy and slowly. Where did this sudden groggy feeling come from? It was as if his body weighed twice as much.

Upon finally mounting the last step, he unevenly shuffled to his room. Down the hall and through his door, Leon continued his march until he fell face into his bed beside the sleeping Sylveon. "Arceus this feels too good..." He had almost moaned from the simple pleasure. Leon made himself comfortable before his eyes began to close.

Even though sleep had embraced his consciousness, his body was far from resting.

* * *

' _This world teeters on its own destruction. It won't be long before it is finally consumed by anarchy and chaos that I tried my entire life to prevent, but I feel my watch is nearly over. When the day comes, I will leave the safety of the world in your hands, my children._ '

Hero took in a deep breathe, letting the pounding water of the falls beat the tension out of his stiff body. His eyes were sealed shut, his clothing being completely discarded. His body was littered with the marks and scars of his training as a child, all melting together to form a story he rather left untold.

The biggest turning points were the scars that ran down the left side of his face, and the board patch of scar tissue colored a mocha shade compared to the hard, dark brown of his skin.

On the back of his left shoulder was the Arc Wheel of Arceus stitched in a glowing gold color before it was divided in half by a flat pointed lance. This was his mark. His proof of his household. On the back of the right shoulder, was a pure black bi-dent with outward curves as the points. In between them, was a foaming white plume of smoke that seemed oddly animated on his skin that lead to a deep red just under it. This was proof of his rank. Of his sacrifice.

Of his families that paved the way in their blood.

He had forgotten how long he had been mediating under the waterfall. He had simply taken control of the body when he felt Leon's grip waver. Just thinking of the other male broke his concentration. The ball of water that had been suspended before him collapsed, rejoining the ever flowing stream.

Hero sighed. The dark skinned male pushed himself up off of the flat stone he had been sitting on. "Still not enough control over my own power." He held out his left palm, staring at the thousands of artificial cells that laid beneath the skin. "I should have never listened to the damned Palkia. I should have kept the micro-cells that kept me alive and nothing else..." He clenched his fist.

His form disappeared, the absence of his body allowed the water to return to its original course. He reappeared on the bank of the stream in mid-step, his stride not broken in the least as the unknown figured stepped out of the greenery to present a towel and change of clothes to her Master.

The Seviper was dressed in a sleeveless, dark navy colored gi tied at the waist with a matching sash. Her arms were covered up to her elbows by fishnet warmers with sheathes containing individual blades. The low cut of the GI exposed her firm C-cup bust supported by a sturdy fishnet blouse underneath along with a silver necklace. Her ebony skin was naturally devoid of her species genetic scaring while the golden markings remained bright and full on her joints and head. Her blank red eyes stared back at him, almost leveled with her Master's emotionless gaze. A long length of black hair stretched down her back in smooth locks and entered her face in two straight bangs brushed to left to avoid hindering her vision.

"You're training seems to be coming along." She said before handing Hero the cloth.

The assassin scoffed as he started to dry himself. "I feel like a lab rat for Graves and Dia. Putting me as the first test subject to use teleportation and matter manipulation cells isn't my idea of a good use of resources."

"I doubt many more could use them as extensively as you, Master." While Hero dried his face, the serpent's eyes wondered downwards.

"So I'm supposed to be flattered that two dinosaurs stuck me with being a walking bomb?" His voice was muffled by the towel but still clear. "And they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, Akisha." The poison-type didn't get the direct meaning until he continued a moment later. "That means I can feel your soul on my dick." Her eyes shot back up.

Akisha cleared her throat and stepped back. "Apologizes."

"Whatever." He finished rubbing down his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

The Seviper ran a hand through her own while adding "You can't blame me for staring. Have you seen yourself?"

"I wouldn't gawk at you if our roles were reversed." He stated as he turned back to the stream.

"But I wished you would. Maybe than I could relieve some tension." Akisha pushed herself against his back, a stray finger coming up to draw circles on his chest. "I could show you just how much you mean to me, Master..." She whispered into his ear as her other hand dip into his towel.

Hero grabbed her wrist before she get a hold of his manhood. He casted an unamused look at her. "When you're mission reports come back with a greater success rate, than you can have a reward." He told her sternly. She looked at her with pleading eyes but she was shut down by his harsh glare. That doesn't mean she let him go. "What's the reason you for your sudden appearance?"

Akisha rested her chin on his shoulder, the tips of her fangs touching his upper bicep. "The Council wants you to return as an active League Official." She idly said with her eyes trained on the flowing water. "They say we need more territory outside of the current three regions of Kalos, Kanto and Sinnoh. Our intelligence on these regions have proven lacking and if left that way, our opposition could capitalize on the blind spots."

"I'm supposed to go back to being a trainer traveling around." Hero summarized quietly.

"More specifically, a Champion looking to earn his third official title." The snake's tail lazily moved back and forth in the dirt. "Leon will have to do it completely devoid of foul play."

A sigh was pushed out of his nose. "How tedious..." The dark skinned male unhooked Akisha's arms from him, moving over to sit on a flat stone. "Where am I to be sent off to and when?" He asked, watching the little bits of life went about in the current.

"It's up to you." This was a first. Usually he'd be forced into a quick departure with vague details on where he was going. "They said you'd need to decide among the four regions we haven't been established in." She took a seat by his side and dipped her tail into the water.

"So Johto, Hoenn, Unova and Alola..." The assassin closed his eyes. He had to consider the effect he'd have on the region he was going to, as well as the economic background, current world status, and other League officials involved there. "Any information to influence my choice?"

Akisha was quiet for a moment, recalling her discussion with the infiltrators in Kanto. "There might be."

"Oh? Go ahead. Enlighten me."

"One of the communications operatives in Kanto report a call from pthe house of the current Kanto/Johto Champion." The Fang Snake morph informed him.

"You mean Marcus."

"Yes. He's to set out for Hoenn in a month's time or so. According to-" She suddenly stopped and looked forward.

"Something the matter?" Hero asked as he looked over to her.

She brought her tail up from the water. Biting on the tip of the blade-like appendage, was a fish. "I caught something." She said with minor amusement.

Hero shook his head. "Continue."

"Right." She removed the fish and tossed it back. "They've overheard a conversation stating that he was returning to Hoenn to compete in the upcoming season."

"So, he's trying to hold all three titles at once?" Hero scoffed. "Isn't there a rule about that? Where he'd become an Unofficial Champion of the region unless he tosses out a previous title. It's there to the work load off of one man's head. "

"Regardless, it's not very wise having him making it too far." Akisha once again found a fish nibbling on her. She flicked her tail and it swam off. "We can't have him as the Champion of Hoenn for this season at least. Steven is strong, but I don't he can manage his own if his mind's currently wrapping around Mega Evolve."

"That means I have to go to Hoenn." The interpretation was simple and he understood the message. "Keep tabs on him. I want to make sure I have enough information on him before we meet." Akisha handed him the clothes and Hero pushed himself back to his feet and headed back to the forest.

"I should also inform you that he's a member of Koga's clan." The assassin's progress came to a halt. Though they weren't facing each other, she knew his jaw was clenched shut. It was a habit she'd learned about after months of training under him. "He's been trained well according to on scene spies, though if it's as thorough as your teachings hasn't been decidedout. He operates under the Call-sign Shadowmaker."

"I want to see for myself." He told her. "You're dismissed."

Akisha turned to face him before bowing. She breathe out a soft grey smoke. It steady enveloped her before a small haze existed in her place. When the breeze blew and cleared the air, she had vanished.

"Akisha Akimitsu: The Haze." Hero huffed at the Call-sign. "How appropriate." Without much warning, he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Leon opened the front door, a steady tone being hummed as he entered his home. He was dressed untidily in a red close fitting tee with blue jeans and sneakers, a combination he didn't care for. He spun the key into his pocket shortly before stuffing his hands in as well. When he stepped into the living floor, he saw that a few of his morphs were up and awake already and were watching (well, mostly) TV.

To save us most of the trouble, a short description list below.

The Staraptor who was sitting in the three seater was moderately built, having more of an athletic build to him than Leon. He wore a pair of dark blue pajamas pants and a grey t-shirt. Roughly 5'9. Seth Morison Age- Health Instructor.

The Swellow on the other side was the same height as the other avian, with the same build only accustomed to a woman's body. Grey pajamas bottoms and blue top. Lower B-cup. Blu Jackson Age- competitive flyer.

Milotic, 5'5, silky blue that faded in red with black fishnet patterns half way down. Bust D-cup, long legs, hourglass figure. Wore see-through pink drawstring shorts and tank top. Sat in the middle of aforementioned couch with her tablet. Erika Age- Kalosian model, designer and all around beauty queen.

Rhyperior. Complete BAMF (Big Ass MotherFucker). Sat alone in the custom made single seater. 7'2 and wore only a pair of brown pants. Muscular as all hell. Reading a book. See kids? Even scary as hell rock monster read. This was Otunga Stoneheart. Currently named Bruce Stone. He was an English teacher in a local high scool.

Lucario. 5'2. Looked like a 13 year boy in a skirt-

Leon swiftly ducked underneath a speeding stream of Dragon Pulse, his eyes growing twice the size. "Holy shit, Sarah!" He swore as he leaped behind the couch housing three very startled morphs to avoid a Flash Cannon.

Sarah stood firm in the couch beside a terrified Ruby. The aura surrounding shaded a deep red, her eyes and the tips of her hair mimicking the sinister glow with deadly accuracy.

"The fuck do you get off calling me a 13 year old boy in a skirt?!" She yelled at the human, her glare cutting through the fabric of the sofa.

Leon peaked his head up, quipping "The truth is a harsh thing..." In a blink of an eye, Sarah had disappeared. The white haired man got to his feet, scanning the room as the tailwind finally came. When he found no source of the Lucario but the horrified faces of his morphs staring behind him, he asked one question in a calm tone: "She's behind me, isn't she?" His shoulders slump when they all nodded.

The Champion turned to face the shorter woman only to be heaved off the ground by the neck. "Why... Me...?" He rasped as he struggled to pry the furry fingers from his windpipe.

"You're the Author's insert. Fix the description." She demanded in a booming voice.

"I'm just a character like you- _Ack_!" He was cut off by her fingers digging deeper.

"Fix. It." She repeated slowly.

Sarah was a beautifully petite Lucario adorned in an elegant ruffled black skirt and sleeveless dress shirt with a short red tie under a black denim jacket. Her long, jet black hair went down to the small of her back in fluid, shiny locks and, normally, changed to a sapphire color at the ends. Her eyes were, usually, a heavenly shade of blue that held a smoothing and relaxing energy to anyone meeting her gaze. Aspiring writer.

"Fine enough..." She muttered. Sarah dropped the man like a sack of rocks before resetting herself where she was before the ordeal begun.

Once free, Leon took in a sharp gasp. He laid on his side, coughing what felt like his entire lungs out in a desperate attempt to recover. A few minutes and his coughs slowly died down to nothing. He weakly reached up to the back of the couch and pulled himself to his feet.

Everyone looked as if the whole scene had never happened.

He didn't push the matter. Leon wanted to act as if nothing _had_ happened. Just pretend he walked in from a stroll through Vaniville.

After regaining _some_ composure, he decided to return to the mindset of a few minutes ago. "How'd everybody sleep?" He half smiled, casting a nervous look Sarah's way who continued to watch TV with a bored expression.

Seth opened his mouth to reply but Erika beat him to the punch. "Horrible." She complained, tossing her tablet to the distraught avian as she spun around and practically threw herself on the back of the couch, primarily her breasts. Leon kept his eyes leveled with her pouting face and ignored the boobs just an inch from his literal grasp. "A spring in my bed was poking me all night."

"Bet you liked it." Bruce was too absorbed in his book to notice the death glare she was sending him.

The Tender morph grabbed Leon's arm and pulled it to her chest, looking into his crimson eyes and big pleading brown ones. "I need a new mattress..." She begged in a childish tone.

He didn't like this, his arm squeezed between her boobs that is. He didn't like resisting the urge to grab them. Not one bit. "Um, sure, why not." He said as he looked to Seth, the squeal from the princess not following the release of his groping appendage. "How was your night Seth?"

Seth smiled. "Wonderful! I feel like I can fly around the world!" He replied in a jovial voice. As if to demonstrate he stretched his wings. The left extended fully and slapped the human in the throat, cutting his supply of air for the second time this hour. A look of terror crossed his face as he started to stutter. "O-oh God, I'm so-" He reached to comfort him but Leon was drawn into the couch and out of Erika's hold from the other side.

"See what you did? You hurt Master Leon, you damn brute!" Blu pulled him in and cradled his head in her feathery bosom, his face smashed to her boobs.

The word 'Master' felt... Uncomfortable to Leon... He questioned how Hero was used to hearing short of everyone in his circle call him that. The Swellow was gently stroking his hair now, her talons combing out any imperfections. "Ssh, you don't need to ask how my night was. As long as I can make your morning wonderful." She smiled down at the slightly unnerved man.

' _And people ask why I have reinforced locks on my motherfucking bedroom door?_ ' He internally hissed.

"Ok, ok, enough with the babying." Leon was plucked from underneath Blu as if he was a new born kitten. Bruce held him by the back of the collar and rested him back on his feet. "Geez, act like adults guys." He huffed, leaving the room to the younger occupants.

The Champion scratched his head. Leon turned to Ruby and Sarah. "You guys good?"

"Best I'm gonna be." The Zoroark popped into an upside down position in her seat. "Thanks fa da snacks by da way."

Sarah glanced at Leon. Their eyes met for a moment, Leon flashed back to the incident that supposedly never happened. His gaze shifted, only a little, and the Aura morph smiled. "Absolutely wonderful. Not a bit of an issue."

"So, did Amber go to school yet?" He changed the subject as he edged closer away from the area.

"Yup, Jayce woke 'er up and get 'er ready." She told Leon while scratching herself, causing Sarah to move further away. "Said 'e'd be borrowin' your car."

"Can't you pronounce 'H' when it's in front of a word?" Sarah asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, 'ave a problem wit 'ow I talk?" Ruby popped again and she was floating on her stomach muzzle-to-muzzle and crossed armed with the Lucario, a shit-eating grin splitting her face. "

A growl rose in Sarah's throat. "Calm down, girls. You're both pretty." Leon shouted as he walked upstairs. "I don't want to waste money replacing the furniture again." Sarah gave Ruby one last dirty look while the Illusion morph returned it with a chickky smile. Sarah ignored the still floating Zoroark, trying to focus on the movie.

Leon returned to his room and pushed the door shut with his foot. He made his way over to his desk as he pulled out his phone to see the time. It was some minutes to twelve. Today just seemed to drag on for him, but he accounted it as an after effect of staying up for so many hours. Hero taking over didn't help the feeling of time haven slowed down. But the talk with Akisha did make him think of the Kantonese/Johten Champion.

As he sat down, he booted up his desktop and patiently dabbled away on his phone as he waited. He soon black lighted his phone when the password screen came up and typed in the phrase. When he was greeted with a picture of himself and Cynthia (no more details needed), that was his queue to open a browser.

One short trip on Google of Mark Thorson later, and a few out there posts that oddly resembled some of his own, Leon came up with enough information to pinpoint his alter ego's new target. Leon kicked himself more over to the right to gain access to a small drawer. Rifling through it, he came up with a small red and black device similar to a phone. With a firm toss into the air, the Kalosian Champion caught it back in his hand before smiling. "I'm sure this will be a decent gift for my successor." The man mused as he set the Holo Caster properly before hitting record.

"Ello there, Mark." Leon waved to the camera. "You probably don't know who I am since, if you're like me, you don't really dig too deep into the affairs of other Regions until they smack you in the face with paper work." Proving his point, Leon picked up a large document on his desk and held it in front of him. "This is just from an Unovian shipping trade gone wrong." He dropped it back in its original place and continued.

"I'm Leon T. Age- Current reigning Kalos Champion and former Kanto Champion before having to step down due to personal matters. No one important, honestly." Leon shrugged before taking a coin for his jeans pocket and flipping it. "Going out on a limb, I'm gonna assume you were the guy who picked up my title like a day after I left. Or was it that Gary guy...?" The man looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I dunno. And I don't care. Just make sure you aren't using that title for anything inappropriate. Or else we'll both be on Cynthia's shit-list."

"Back to the matter at hand, I'm issuing a challenge to you. I know it's courtesy to at least give you the right to name a time and place, but seeing that the new Hoenn season's to start in a month or so I'd say it would be best to have it there sometime around than." Leon could feel the shadow under him shifting restlessly. No doubt his friends weren't pleased about what he was doing. "My team has been getting lazy being out of competitive action for so long, especially considering the last two seasons offering no one who's beaten the E4. I want to test myself, make sure these days acting as a playboy didn't dull any of my skills outside of bed, y'know?" He chuckled.

"I've actually sent this message to you via the wings of my Staraptor, Seth." Leon informed him as his face became more amused. "Before you think it sounds cruel to have a morph personally fly to Kanto to deliver a package, Seth was been training for years to travel across regions without break. This will only be another chance to improve his time."

"Keep the Holo-Caster by the way, consider it a small gift De moi à toi. It'll be a way you can contact me to answer my request. I think that's about it. I don't really have anything else to say." Leon reached over and was about to end the recording when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

He smiled and leaned closer to the camera. His eye color dimmed and cheery expression changed to a scowl. "Don't think I'm oblivious to who you are behind the scenes, Shadowmaker." Hero spoke in a cold voice. "I'm more than aware of your exploits, and I know who you're tied to. I have a message for the viper while you're at it. Ask him if he's forgotten about Isaac and Lia." The assassin fought to keep the venom out of his voice.

Hero leaned back in chair. His eyes brighten and his expression changed to minor confusion. Leon blinked at the sound of his room door opening. "Leon~" A voice cooed. He looked back to see Sonya leaning on the door frame, her tail swishing in her hand.

In and of itself, that was normal. However, what caught him off guard was the fact every stitch of clothing was removed from her body.

Leon jolted back at the sudden sight. "W-what are you doing Sonya?" The man tried to hide his anxious tone as the electric-type closed the portal and strutted over to him.

"Ahh, I just wanted to play." She said innocently. The Luxray spun the chair towards herself so she could properly straddle his lap. Sonya leaned in close to his ear and whispered "You know, lion to lion time."

This received a flood of mixed emotions just like earlier, though a lot less seemed to be against the idea now for some reason. "You're still drunk." He told her as the lioness slowly started to grind away at his leg, her lips soon moving along his collar, prompting a shudder from the male. Once she was finished kiss him, she trailed her tongue slowly up his neck and to his cheek.

"Maybe I am," She teased while moving back to meet his gaze. "But this is what I've wanted for a longer time. This is what we've all wanted, Leon." His mouth opened to question her but Sonya decided to silence him with a firmly planted kiss.

Leon reached back to the desk, his hand pawing for something to use knock the lioness unconscious to avoid him going too far. His fingers accidentally hit the Holo-Caster and, thankfully, ended the record.

He tried to break the kiss by leaning out of it, but the determined morph relentless followed him back until the chair toppled over with them. Still wasn't enough too severe the oral bond. Leon felt her tongue probing his lips in source to find entrance, and the snow haired man involuntarily gave her way.

Electricity and the taste of beer filled his mouth, the latter being much stronger now than this morning, the latter being much stronger now than this morning, and he could identify Sitrus berry somewhere. Her tongue slithered all around his mouth, and he briefly considered wrestling back in an attempt to gain control.

It pinged in the back of his mind, something that told him to engage her, give her the full experience and make this go both easier and faster. It was the same cluster that originally wanted him to fuck her from the get-go. The longer "they" had kissed, the stronger it would grow, and the more the doubt slip away. With one last bit of hesitation, Leon succumbed to his cardinal desires.

He started by getting his hands under her than roughly shoving her off. Before the Gleaming Eye morph had time to react, he had her pinned to the floor with her wrists held tightly above her head. He had fully initiated the kiss this time, with Sonya all too happy providing little resistance.

His knee readjusted to hinge in between her bare legs and lightly brushed against her womanhood, stealing another moan from the lusty lioness. Realizing the accident, Leon repeated it a little more thoroughly before with a much louder moan rumbling in their mouths.

Or at least what he assumed at first.

A hot rush of hot bale entered his mouth. Leon pulled away instantly and re-puked the contents of his mouth, as well as adding his own bit of vomit to the mix, all the while Sonya puked herself unconscious. When the acidic stream ended, Sonya was asleep with a mess plastered on her face and Leon was sick to his stomach.

That was the third worse kiss he's had in his 20+ years of life.

He pushed himself back on his ass and wiped his mouth of the last trances of the puke, muttering a few curses in a different tongue. Casting a glance at the sleeping electric-type, he started to question what to do with her now. Walking out of the room with an unconscious, naked woman isn't exactly something you can example without an issue if someone say him. Then again, leaving her here on the ground _naked_ wouldn't be much better if someone came into his room.

The Champion groaned and held his face in minor frustrated. He got up and picked Sonya up. "God, my life is a mess in more ways than one."

Leon laid the morph on his bed before gathering stray pieces of clothes around his room. After pulling a jersey and pair of boxers onto her, he grabbed a pocket rug and ducked under his bed. A small cooler rested underneath which he opened up and plucked a bottle of water from it. He bit the cap off and soaked the rug. Leon got back up and began cleaning Sonya up as best as he could.

He paused upon cleaning a corner of her face, taking in the serene expression she had in her sleep. He couldn't help but plant a simple kiss on her forehead. He finished and went back to his desk to retrieve the Holo-caster. Leon left the room as another thing came to mind. ' _What did she mean by "This is what we've all wanted"?'_ Leon scratched his head and opened the door. "I'll ask her when she's awake..."

As the door inched closed, Sonya couldn't hold back a light giggle and tugging smile.

* * *

 **Hero: 'ello lovely- *ducks a flaming tomahawk***

 **Dante (AGE): Guess they're pissed.**

 **Hero: *he gives him a 'You don't say?' look***

 **Dante: Get on with it before they get a proper aim.**

 **Hero: Okay everyone, I'll admit that this chapter could have been posted like… fours mouths ago, but life took a detour to shit town and crashed right into the "Writer's block Area". What caused this block? Well, lack of feedback for this story.**

 **I'm a person who expects some form of interact between myself and my readers. Stories on my page that get less reaction often don't get the attention from me that my others do. Example with** _ **Colt**_ **and** _ **Average Pokehuman**_ **. The latter gets more time from me than the former.**

 **This isn't to say that if I don't get reviews or follows that I won't do my work here, but when I work and barely get crap I just lose motivation. This lack of motivation as well as the stuff in my life makes me avoid extra work that provides no or little results.**

 **At the end, all I want to ask is if you'd be so kind to show even a gain of interest in my work. Ever heard of "No story for no reviews?" I'm not doing it because I want to force you into reviewing, but at least** _ **one**_ **would inspire me and tell me someone is actually reading and not just clicking on the chapter.**

 **I won't waste any more time, I need to work on** _ **Birth of a Devil**_ **. I'll see you all next time.**

 _Live, Love, Learn. Light's out._


End file.
